This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Devices that use air for operations typically include an air filtration system to filter intake air before the intake air enters the device. For example, engines typically include an air filtration system to filter dust and debris out of intake air before the intake air reaches the combustion chamber of the engine. Similarly, heating, cooling, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems typically include an air filtration system to filter dust and debris out of intake air before the intake air reaches other elements of the HVAC system (e.g. a blower, evaporator, or heater).
Air filtration systems typically include a housing and a filter disposed within the housing. The filter can be a panel type filter that includes a filter element, which is typically constructed of a corrugated or accordion-shaped, porous material (e.g. paper, fiber, foam), and typically has an overall rectangular or square shape. Filter housings that are designed for square or rectangular panel filters typically draw intake air through the filter element and through an aperture or conduit that is downstream of the filter element and has a smaller flow area than the panel filter. The panel filter is supported within the housing such that intake air must pass through the filter element before entering the aperture. The aperture is typically aligned with the center of the filter element and is configured to direct air to the other components of the air filtration system.
Under typical initial operating conditions, more intake air travels through the portion of the filter element aligned with the aperture (e.g. the center of the filter element). Over time, dust and debris can build up on the central portion of the filter element, while significantly less dust and debris builds up around perimeter areas of the filter element. This uneven distribution of dust and debris can lead to less efficient use of the panel filter and can result in replacement of the filter before the entire filter element is used.